


set free

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, also major self introspection on nora's part, and gary being a pal, for eden, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: The Legends finally figured out how to set Nora free from the fairy godmother curse. Now she really feels like she can start over. But is that almost too much of an open opportunity? How will she process through the beginning steps of her new life?





	set free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geeky_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/gifts).

> i love you so big eden!

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Nora looked between Gary and John.

John nodded. “I don’t see why not. Magic has its limits but a charge wishing their godmother free shouldn’t be one of them.”

“And I totally want this for Nora, she deserves to be free. She like just got out of prison and she’s trying to start a life with Ray, she doesn’t need to be chained to me of all people.”

Both Nora and John gave Gary a soft glare.

“Gary… you know that’s not it…”

“I know. But you shouldn’t have your agency taken away anymore. So, fairy godmother, I wish you to be free!”

Nora’s wand lit up, nearly vibrating from the amount of magic it was emitting, it exploded in sparkles in her hand and all at once her dress and tiara disappeared too, leaving her in the black and white dress she was in when she took on the curse.

“It worked.” Nora gasped. Well, her outfit was gone. Did that mean it worked?

John nodded at her. “Go on, love, try your magic out.”

Nora swallowed hard. All of these months as Gary’s fairy godmother had suppressed her own magic. She was literally subjugated to the magic of the curse and consequently, Gary’s will. She hadn’t actually used her own magic since she’d been trying to find Mona at the Bureau.

Nora waved her hand and John went flying back.

He crashed into the wall lightly and blew some hair out of his eyes. “Why did I know the first thing you would do when you got your magic back was injure me?”

“That’s for not telling Ray our plan and getting everyone into this whole mess in the first place.”

Speaking of Ray, he’d been awfully silent. She looked over at him and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. She realized despite physically seeing Ray, she’d been forced to be at NeRay’s side that night. Ray had never seen her in the dress.

Nora pulled at the dress and gave him a half smile. “Tabitha did this. She whisked me off to the press conference and I had to stand at his side to protect Mona. It was what I was wearing when I took over the curse, thinking I would become her fairy godmother and save her.”

Ray approached her and placed his hand in hers. “You never cease to amaze me, Nora Darhk.”

“Are you just saying that because you can’t stop staring at me in this dress? It’s not as comfy as it looks and the heels are really tall. I didn’t exactly pick this outfit either.”

Ray’s brows furrowed. He tugged on her hand. “Come with me, I have an idea.”

Nora glanced back over at Gary and John, she heard Gary teasingly ask if he could kiss any of John’s booboos from Nora tossing him across the room and she laughed. She’d talk more with Gary later.

xxxx

Ray led her to the clothing fabricator and looked up at him curiously.

“What the hell is this?”

“Pick out your wardrobe. Whatever you want your look to be. I don’t know if the all black was personal fashion choice but you’re not a villain anymore, Nora, you never were, so if you don’t feel like that’s you anymore, you can change that, if you want to keep that or parts of that, go for it. The point is that you can be whoever you want to be. I’ll leave you to choosing your look. Which could always change by the way. This isn’t set in stone,” Ray added as he left.

Nora stared at the scary futuristic machine and bit her lip. Who did she want to be? When she pictured herself five years from now, coming home after a long day of doing whatever she decided to do (hopefully coming home to Ray and maybe a kid or two, or four) what would she be wearing? Would it be a business suit? Or would she just have been running errands and wearing one of Ray’s shirts and a pair of leggings? She sighed and sat down on the floor. She kicked off her heels and looked up when she heard footsteps.

“Gary? How did you find me?”

“John was being a bit over-dramatic in the medbay, talking about a concussion Gideon assured him he didn’t have and so I left to get him some ice and saw you were in here. Ray wants you to re-discover yourself? Build a whole new wardrobe? That kind of thing?” Gary asked giddily.

Nora nodded. “Only problem is that I have no idea what that would even begin to look like.”

Gary sat down on the floor across from her. “Well, if you want to continue working at the Bureau you could always fabricate some suits. I think that would at least cover what you wear most days.”

Nora swallowed hard. Being Gary’s fairy godmother had bought her that time away from the Bureau. Sure she was at Gary’s beck and call so she’d been at the Bureau a lot but not working as an agent. Now that she was free did she still want to do that?

“Think Ava would let me wear my leather jacket?”

Gary shrugged. “She might. You wore it after you woke up from that coma, remember? Before the curse.”

Nora nodded. “Yeah but… Ray… he made a comment that I’m not a villain anymore and I don’t have to have a wardrobe that reflects that and maybe he’s right. The all-black feels like a bit of a security blanket. An old raggedy security blanket. Don’t get me wrong, I love my leather jacket and you can pry that from my cold, dead hands but the rest of it…”

“You’re not sure if it’s you anymore?”

“I don’t know.” Nora stood and pressed the heels of her palms to her temples. “There’s too many choices I wish this damn thing would just fabricate what I wear in like five years. Do the hard work for me.”

“I don’t see why it couldn’t. It’s from the future, pictures of you from five years from now I’m sure exist in Gideon’s database. Why not? Fabricate it and see if you like it.”

“But then I’m letting future me dictate my fashion choices now. God, can’t I just make a decision for myself by myself? For once?”

Gary recoiled. “I’m sorry if what I said…”

“No, oh my god, Gary that’s not what I meant. I didn’t mean your presence was a problem. I just meant I wish I had the answers. I have the agency, I just need to find the answers within myself.”

“Do you need a hug?”

Nora nodded and hugged her friend. “This is so fucking complicated. Okay, maybe it's not, but I'm making it complicated. But I don't know how not to.”

“I’m sorry you’re struggling with this, Nora.”

“At least with the fairy godmother curse I didn’t have to pick out my outfit every day.”

“But at what cost?”

Nora pulled back and nodded. “You’re right. Maybe I should start with the basics. Jeans. Dark wash I think would be good. Safe. Not black but still a darker color.”

“There you go, start with the basics and build up with whatever hits your fancy.”

Nora pressed some buttons on the fabricator screen and a few pairs of dark wash jeans appeared. She picked them up and unfolded one pair, no rips, skinny cut, soft jegging material. They looked acceptable.

“Shirts next.” She bit her lip. “Basic t-shirts? Blouses? Sweaters? Tank tops?”

Gary pursed his lips. “Basic shirts and maybe a sweater or two since it’s starting to get colder?”

“I mean, I could just wear one of Ray’s. I really liked wearing his shirt the night after we got together." She tried to hide her blush but failed. "It made me feel safe and he said it looked better on me than it ever did on him. I know he’s got a few sweaters I could probably just as easily borrow.”

Gary made an ‘aww’ noise and clutched both hands over his chest.

Nora smiled. “So some basic tops to go underneath and some long sleeves for cool but not quite sweater weather?”

“It’s your wardrobe.”

Nora continued to fabricate pieces until she was satisfied she had a good start to a new wardrobe. Gary helped her carry the articles of clothing back to her and Ray’s room. Nora was relieved to find Ray not there, wanting to try out some of the pieces together as outfits before anyone saw.

“Do you need me to help you with anything else, Nora?”

Nora shook her head. “I think I got this, Gary. Thanks.”

Gary started to leave but Nora called his name.

“Actually, could you get Ray in twenty minutes and bring him to the hallway across from our room? Don’t bring him inside just have him wait. You can wait with him.”

Gary caught on to what she was planning and smiled. “You got it.”

xxxx

Twenty minutes later on the dot, Nora heard shuffling and Gary’s boisterous voice, along with Ray’s boisterous voice, animatedly talking about how proud they were of her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and fidgeted with her shirt. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and finally opened the door.

She stepped out and waited for Ray’s verbal reaction, not that she needed his approval. She knew that, he knew that. But she was still excited to show him the look she had decided on, for the time being.

“Is that my sweater?”

Nora smiled and tugged on a dark maroon lightweight sweater that came down mid-thigh. “I hope you don’t mind, I borrowed it.”

“You can keep it. It looks better on you than it ever has on me.”

Nora and Gary shared a knowing look and Nora went to Ray and placed her hands in his. “So you like my outfit?”

“You could wear a potato sack and I’d love and support you all the same.” He kissed her softly. “But if you feel like this is you, even for the moment, I really absolutely love it.”

“I feel cozy and safe and warm and definitely happy to be in jeans and flats and not in itchy blue tulle.” She smiled up at her boyfriend then took her gaze to a man who was quickly becoming one of her best friends. “Thanks, for your help, for everything, Gary.” She broke away from Ray and hugged her friend. “Thanks for letting me go.”

Gary hugged her back. “Everyone deserves the chance to be themselves. I’m glad we figured out a way to free you from the curse.”

“Me too.” Nora pulled back, laughing quietly as she wiped her tears away. “This really does mean a lot, that I get to have this. A life of my own. Choosing who to be around,” she smiled at Gary and stepped back into Ray’s arms, “who to be with. What to wear. I’m free.”

Gary took off his glasses and wiped away his own tears, overwhelmed with pride for his friend. “Damn right you are.”


End file.
